


The Throne

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU, M/M, Medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: The king always wants something, doesn’t he?





	The Throne

**Author's Note:**

> At the very beginning of the AU, Rider was supposed to be having an arranged marriage but Emperor crashed that party, and took Rider.

The day was fairly average, at least for what Rider had come to know; have breakfast, do as he pleased in his quarters, have lunch, instruct Prince in the art of the sword, or archery, it depended on the day, have supper, then roam the halls surrounding his quarters until he was tired enough to sleep. That was what normally happened, but today, while he was walking around in the evening, the king sought him out; Rider hated when the king wanted him, always something nitpicky. 

This time was no different, as the king dragged Rider to the throne room; it seemed to be the monarch’s favourite room to argue in. He began by saying he did not want Prince advancing too far with the sword, then asked him to cut archery out; when would he ever need to be an archer? 

That of course did not sit well with Rider; if the castle were attacked, how would Prince fare in a battle? Emperor merely scoffed at him, who would dare attack his kingdom, let alone his castle? Back and forth the two fought, the argument eventually morphing into each other airing their grievances about the other. 

The sun had long since set, the two griping for hours on end, raised voices echoing through the throne room’s high vaulted ceiling. Guards stationed outside the exits had droned out their yelling ages ago, no one really had much interest in what they were bickering over. 

Emperor lounged in his throne, gold eyes seemingly ablaze as Rider stalked forward, intent on getting in the king’s face. “Listen here you egotistical dick, I will not be told how to-“ Rider stopped mid sentence, muscles frozen; as he’d been talking, Emperor had reached forward to grab his shirt, then, with a sharp tug, brought Rider’s face to his, lips pressed against each other roughly. Teeth nipped at Rider’s bottom lip, pulling it slightly, while the king smirked; finally this hot headed idiot had shut up. 

The king refused to let go as Rider went to pull away, and bit down harder, until he heard a whine from Rider. As soon as they broke apart for a breath, Rider slipped in a “pompous ass” for good measure, before he was pulled back into the kiss. Rider was not one to be pushed about; if he couldn’t break the kiss, he’d at least try to dominate it. 

However, the moment he opened his mouth enough to slide he tongue out, Emperor beat him to it, pushing his own tongue passed heated lips. The two fought, Rider trying to push his tongue against the king’s in hopes of pushing his out of his mouth, but always slipped at the last second. Once again, they broke apart, this time Emperor putting in a quick “you’re absolutely insufferable”. 

They continued to fight for control, each break filled with half assed insults. “Rich bitch.” “Smart ass.” “Self indulgent tightwad.” “Hot headed prick.” Their back and forth continued on, until Rider accidentally bit down, right into the king’s tongue. Emperor nearly hissed as he pulled away, and dread filled Rider; he had just accidentally bit the king’s tongue, none to gently either. 

“I’m sorry. Emperor, I’m sorry,” Rider whispered, eyes searching for any sign on the king’s face. “Emperor? I didn’t mean to.” That much was true, at the very start he might have meant it, but by that point, all Rider wanted was to resume the kiss. 

The king didn’t reply, he simply tugged Rider into his lap, and released his shirt finally. The bite had scared Rider, that much he knew, but was pleased to see how far Rider would go to apologize. Rider sat in his lap, eyes wide with worry as he leaned forward, placing soft kisses around the king’s lips, but never directly on them. “It was an accident,” he whispered, kisses trailing down Emperor’s jaw. “Please forgive me, king.” 

Of course he had every intention of forgiving Rider, he knew accidents happened, even when kissing. But still, he couldn’t pass up these light kisses, not from a normally fire cracker of a noble. Finally, Rider reached his lips, and he couldn’t contain the smile. “Very well, since you asked nicely.” He then laughed, and Rider’s face fell slightly. “I know it was accidental, you don’t have it in you to actively hurt me.”

“Fuck you,” Rider said.

To that, Emperor smirked. “If you wish, I won’t complain.” 

Rider froze; did the king actually say those words? He had to be joking, that was in line with his sense of humour. “No, seriously, fuck you, I was worried.” 

Hands found their way down to Rider’s hips, then pulled him forwards until barely any space separated their heaving chests. “Someone seems eager to sleep with me,” Emperor whispered, and held Rider tight as the other went to remove himself. 

“I’m engaged,” barely left his lips, and Emperor could barely hold back rolling his eyes. 

“Rider. Who am I?”

It took everything he has not to come up with a witty remark. “You’re a king.”

“Not just a king, I’m your king. I could have your engagement ended by sunrise and no one could say a thing about it.” 

Green eyes clouded with concern. “But my parents-“ 

“Will be well looked after, I assure you. Stay here with me, someone you know, someone you trust.”

That got Rider thinking; the king had a point, he knew next to nothing about the person he was betrothed to, he’d only met them the day before the wedding. But Emperor, he knew him, at least to some degree. And not once had he given him a reason not to trust him. But still. “I’m not going to end one engagement with someone I don’t know only to enter another.” 

“Would you prefer we got to know each other better? We could do that well before dawn, I’m sure.” The King was joking, yes, but he did also mean it; if Rider begged, or even simply asked, to sleep with him, he wouldn’t turn it down. “Very well. I can still end it though, if you’d like.” 

Rider had a choice to make; he could either say no, and maybe eventually wed the person he’d been told he’d be marrying, or he could say yes. Terminate it guilt free, stay with Emperor, safe and protected in this castle, cared about and loved- he back-pedalled in his mind; the king doesn’t love him, and he most certainly does not love the king. “Yes,” he finally said. 

He wouldn’t show it, but Emperor was ecstatic that Rider agreed. Maybe he could show a bit of excitement? “I’m pleased to hear that is your choice,” he said in a hushed tone, then pulled Rider in for another kiss, one just a bit sweeter, a bit softer than the ones before.


End file.
